


Mama knows best

by wllgardners



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wllgardners/pseuds/wllgardners
Summary: Mario and Angus growing bond could fool anyone, even themselves for a while.Well, maybe not anyone.Mama called it since the first day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came up in my mind on a rewatch. What can I say? Mama knows his gay resident children.

"That's because I'm in love with you, you idiot!" Mario's vexed voice broke the rare moment of silence in the crowded hallway of the hospital. It was one of those times when it seems as if everyone shut the hell up at the exact moment something private slips off of your tongue.

 

Such unexpected phrase caught Mama's attention, he raised his sight from the paperwork at hand to the couple of young doctors standing just a few feet away from him, on the other side of the front desk. He watched silently as Angus' jaw dropped, the blond man remained completely frozen, staring at Mario with plain shock printed in his expression.

 

Mama smiled discreetly, observing from afar as the taller man took in the spilled information and tried to combine words together to form an answer. But the chief nurse wasn't the only one focused on the situation now. As a matter of fact, every pair of eyes, from both staff and patients, located in the young men surroundings were fixated on them, although no one dared to speak. The crowd was too busy quietly enjoying the spectacle of this huge revelation.

 

This wasn't exactly a surprise for Jesse. At the beginning of every year, when he gathers up the residents and delivers the traditional Mama speech, he isn't exaggerating at all. When he says he knows everything it's because he  _ really _ does, it's not an overstatement. The ability of reading people fairly easily was a gift Jesse had forever, his particular specialty being the matters of the heart.

 

So all it took for Mama was to lay his eyes on both Mario and Angus on their very first day of working together. Since the start, when he witnessed nothing but pure banter coming from both of his new residents, Jesse knew those two boys were meant to be. Over the course of their first year, the head of the nurses had a front roll seat to experience the deepening bond of the pair, up to the point where they had undoubtedly become the best of friends. But he always knew there was more than meets the eye when it came to those two.

 

After all, Mama had noticed the increasingly amount of furtive glances exchanged between the pair here and there. Signs that began as small as those looks, but with time grew in dimension and meaning, didn't go unnoticed by Jesse. The way Angus stared at his friend, longing for more than he was supposed to. How Mario seemed to use every possible excuse to place his hand on the blond man's shoulder. The fact that throughout the difficulties of their demanding job and messy personal lives, they’d both lean on each other for comfort. They were falling in love, slowly and clumsily. And all that was left for Jesse was to root for the best possible outcome.

 

Around the time summer began, something seemed to have changed between Mario and Angus, though. The gazing between them wasn't as veiled as it once were, the way they acted around each other and even how they talked was different. Different good, for all Jesse could tell. He hoped all those little things that had become more and more common were a repercussion of the two residents finally coming to terms with the how they really felt about each other. In an ideal world, they'd put any complications to the side and give in to one another.

 

The declaration of love made at the entrance of Angels was the proof Jesse needed to solidate his theory that Mario and Angus had gotten together about three months ago. As he stood there, just like the brunette doctor was, waiting for a reply, Jesse felt extremely proud of his boys. Sure revealing their relationship in such a harsh way could be awkward and embarrassing, but it was extraordinary brave nevertheless. The only thing missing at this point was a similar remark coming from the blond resident, which thankfully didn't take much longer.

 

"I'm in love you with you too..." Angus' voice was soft and tender, the realization of his true feelings dawning not only on the man right across him but also on his own self.

 

Mario's response was to sigh in relief. As soon his last statement came out of his mouth, he couldn't care less about other people and what they might think of what just happened. All he needed was a confirmation of love back from the one person he'd been devoting his life to over the past months. And when he got it, not even the brightest smile in the world - which was now stamped on his lips - felt enough to express the utter happiness he was experiencing right then. The dark haired resident walked towards his boyfriend, placing his hand on the man's shoulder, like the many times he had done it before. Squeezing it gently, he obtained a grin from Angus, whose blue eyes were glowing with joy at Mario. If only they were alone right now, Angus would gladly have kissed that smile out of the man he loved.

 

As they gazed at each other, silently celebrating taking another step in their relationship, a few  gasps and even claps could be heard among the crowd that had quite literally dropped everything to watch the potential lovers' quarrel. That's when Mama intervened, or else probably no one would leave to fulfill their respective tasks.

 

"Alright, alright. Show's over," the head of the nurses used an open palm to bang twice on the counter he was leaned on, capturing the attention from pretty much all of the people around the happy couple. "Let's get you all back to work. Go, just find something else to do," he walked around the front desk towards Mario and Angus.

 

The two residents stared with wide eyes at Mama, both of them pretty scared they'd be reprimanded or perhaps even fired for their  _ very _ public display of affection. But when Jesse approached them with a big proud smirk gracing his face, the young doctors were able to relax.

 

“I advise the two of you to go tell Daddy before one of these tattlers runs their mouth about this little situation,” Mama tapped on a shoulder of each one of the young doctors simultaneously as he nodded. “Congratulations. It was about damn time.” 

 

Angus chuckled in response while Mario voiced a reply. “Thank you.”

 

“Dr Leighton, leave your boo to the side for a minute and go help Sugar Bear with his patient,” Jesse stated, getting a positive nod from the blond man. The nurse was approached by two of his employees and left the couple on their own.

 

The dark haired resident’s hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder slid to the middle of his back, as he pushed Angus to a contained hug. Reluctantly pulling back, already missing the warmth of the taller man’s body, Mario got to look into those lovely blue eyes he loved so much. The two of them smiled like little kids tearing open the gift wraps on a Christmas morning. Words weren’t necessary at this point, everything they both needed was right there on that split of second they remained staring at each other, completely mesmerized, before Angus moved to get back to his job. 

 

Mario watched as the love of his life set his heart to save lives again. His heart speeding up when the words  _ love of his life _ crossed his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Code Black/Mangus and would like to talk about it, find me on tumblr   
> ([donflacks](donflacks.tumblr.com))


End file.
